justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TalkNShoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BSH Trophy 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 04:39, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Just Cause (1) In my excitement for Just Cause 4, I finally took it upon myself recently to finish the first game. It's true what's been said. It's very repetitive, even more than the gear mods from Just Cause 3. Overall though, a fun game and it makes me think of how funny it the way that the developers tried to re-introduce the Black Hand into the 3rd game even though Rico Rodriguez actually was already well familiar with them in their introduction during the mission River of Blood. I'd like to help expand the page for Salvador Mendoza with a couple of images I took of the Just Cause (1) in-game manual. Let me know if these are not acceptable and maybe they can just stay here. Mendoza_Game_Manuel.jpg Mendoza_Manuel_Back.jpg TalkNShoot (talk) 01:11, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :The trouble with your edit is that it contains way too much of the game storyline. The section about his career should not retell the game storyline and what the other characters did, but focus on specifically him. Otherwise we'd end up retelling the whole stoyline of each game on the nations page (way wrong place for it), on the civil war articles (which in my opinion are some kind of pseudo-articles to begin with, but that's the best place for a retelling of the plot), on the villains character page and on Ricos character page (which is also really the wrong place). It can get complicated to find the right balance. :And I removed the picture of the page of text, because that text is already fully quoted. GMRE (talk) 08:54, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::No kidding about finding the right balance. Mendoza's page was originally pretty empty looking and I thought that was disappointing. I'll see if I can simplify/shorten some of what I wrote to make it look better. TalkNShoot (talk) 15:55, July 17, 2016 (UTC) New Images Can I put these on the Gabriela Morales page? I screenshotted the new trailer that I linked to the Just Cause 4 page, but I want to be smart this time around and verify with you guys first. Gabriela Morales standing in front of tanks in Ricos Rival trailer.png Gabriela Morales overseeing an airport in Ricos Rival trailer.png Gabriela Morales shoulder from behind in Ricos Rival trailer.png Gabriela Morales standing in front of tanks in Ricos Rival trailer (closeup).png TalkNShoot (talk) 20:16, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :You can always add more pictures. If there's a problem with them, we'll fix them. GMRE (talk) 19:17, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I had a bad experience on another wiki one time where the admins took down half a dozen pics I carefully cropped and uploaded due to some sort of copyright/references problem or some shit. Bugged the hell outta me cause I wasted more than 45 minutes. TalkNShoot (talk) 20:20, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::We only ever delete pictures when a terribly low quality picture is replaced, or when a copyright holder complains, or when the picture is irrelevant spam, or when it's a duplicate picture. GMRE (talk) 19:29, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I renamed the files. We normally try to have the file names be a bit more descriptive, as mentioned in the Manual of Style. GMRE (talk) 19:41, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm not terrific at naming files, but I'd give it a whirl next time if it'll help.TalkNShoot (talk) 20:44, September 25, 2018 (UTC)